Input devices such as keyboards may be used to interface with computing devices. For example, keyboards may include keys that, when actuated by a user, indicate a command to the computing device. Recently, keyboards have been introduced in which there is an electronic display on the surface of each key so that the label on the key can be made to change when the role of the key changes. However, such keyboards face technical challenges, as it may be laborious to fix a small display on each key and wire the displays together in the correct sequence.